


Can I Get Your Number?

by allmilhouse



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Seduction via Smartphone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmilhouse/pseuds/allmilhouse
Summary: A few things NoHo Hank likes: new gadgets and technology, friendly conversation, and Barry





	Can I Get Your Number?

“And that’s how Bitmoji works,” Hank finished triumphantly, watching comprehension slowly dawn on Barry’s face.

“Neat,” Barry said flatly.

“There’s more. You should really get a snapchat. There’s so much you can do.” Hank passed the phone over, watching Barry slide through some of his saved messages. He looked puzzled, then shocked, his handsome face betraying a rare emotion.

“Half of these appear to be you masturbating,” Barry said, handing the phone back.

“Right? You should get one.” Hank smiled suggestively. “We could have some real fun times. Don’t you want to keep chatting with me?”

Barry shrugged. “Yeah, alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to write something longer for these two....or something more believable.....or something that doesn't totally suck


End file.
